Quelon
Quelon is a large planet located on the border between V.R.A. and Sov territory. It is notable for the extensive ancient ruins that exist both on the surface and beneath it, as well as being the only planet in its solar system. The planet was the site of a major battle between V.R.A. and Sov forces in 13455 HSY. The V.R.A. won the battle, but at great cost to both sides. The planet has four small, lifeless moons, and one larger one that is covered in swamps and remains uninhabited. History Pre-Sigma Prior to the First Zevestivan War, Quelon was a small V.R.A. colony on the fringe of its territory. It was colonized in 13402 HSY, with the intention of it being a "listening post" for Sov movements. This plan never materialized, however, and the planet remained a backwater colony for the better part of two decades. Only with the discovery of an ancient device of some sort, still functioning, was the colony able to develop further. It was swamped under a tide of archaeologists, treasure hunters, and historical do-gooders, all with the intention of securing additional loot for their own ends. The colony grew to cater to these types, and had developed into a major tourist center by the outbreak of war. First Zevestivan War During the war, the tourists stayed at home, and the colony languished once again. The V.R.A. decided to place a series of shipyards in the deep canyons of the planet, where they would be naturally hidden from snooping enemy ships. A number of notable ships were constructed here, and the colony began to thrive as more people immigrated to set up businesses to service the thriving shipbuilding sector. Climate The planet is covered from pole to pole in especially verdant jungles, with a large variety of plant and animal life. The oceans cover more than 60% of the surface, and what is left is dominated by jungles so thick and fast-growing that light rarely reaches the forest floor, even in the middle of the day. There are well-defined "wet" and "dry" seasons, and the mean planetary rainfall is approximately 50 cm. Average temperature is approximately 20 degrees Celsius, and the growing season is 358 days out of 416 in a year. The deep canyons can cause incredibly high winds, and it is not unheard of for people to be blown away if they venture out of the colony. Geology Geologically, the planet is stable, although it is honeycombed with tunnels carved by an ancient race, as well as huge natural caverns filled with water. The crust is primarily composed of limestone, with canyons of a mix of shale and sandstone, meaning they are particularly vulnerable to erosion. It is these canyons in which the shipyards are located, and they are often more than 500 m deep and 200-300 m wide. Scans have indicated significant deposits of marble and jade, both still very valuable on the open market, although mining operations have yet to begin. Geography Quelon's 5 continents cover approximately 40%of the planet's surface, while the ocean covers the other 60%. Three of the continents are in the northern hemisphere, and the other two are in the south. There is a large number of island chains distributed throughout the oceans, with the largest encompassing some 4000 islands. The canyons, many of which are visible from space, stretch for many kilometers, sometimes to the ocean, but usually to a dried-out lake. The colony is located on the largest of the northern continents, at the intersection of a small canyon and a significantly larger one. In fact, the entire colony is built in several levels on the walls of the canyons, with buildings either built out from the wall or drilled into it.